


性欲处理二三事·片段一

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 几乎纯车。短小。Futa注意。口。颜射。自慰。





	性欲处理二三事·片段一

“你先准备好，我很快就来。”

法芮尔将还没开封的安全套叼在嘴边低头解裤子的时候，并不知道安吉拉那句话是对着门外的助手说的。

因此当医生转过身来发现裤头半解衣衫不整还露出一截勃起肉棒的中尉时，心情一度十分复杂。愧疚的是自己大概又要爽约，生气的是法芮尔也太过专注此事了。

但话说回来……一个多月没有跟女朋友卿卿我我也是很可怜了。

于是法芮尔抬起头一脸疑惑又无辜的神情还是让她心软了。离实验开始还有一刻钟，她想，也许两人还能做点什么。

“哎……抱歉，安吉拉，是我听错了。你先去忙吧。”法芮尔很快反应过来，歉疚而慌乱地整理了衣物，随后慢慢坐回办公室的沙发上，神情有些难掩的失落。

室内氛围好像在几秒内迅速变得正经起来，但中尉板正军裤上的可观凸起表明此事远未结束。安吉拉略微皱起了眉头，料定法芮尔之后必会想办法自己解决。

中尉似乎极少手冲，安吉拉曾不止一次坏心眼地在异地时用电话或视频撩拨法芮尔，任由她呼吸越发粗重，面颊也红得通透，自己则在另一端偷着乐。最后法芮尔总是万般无奈地稍稍弯下背脊，忍着下身的胀疼，低声说：“下次就在床上向你讨回来。”

“好嘛。”她也低声笑着挂掉电话，偷偷跑去卫生间换洗濡湿的内裤。虽然这种招数只会杀敌一千自损八百，但她总是乐此不疲。两人聚少离多，这种性爱电话似乎是纾解蚀骨思念的唯一良方。

我很想你，不仅心里在想，身体也在想。

等到她们终于久别重逢，能够在床上厮混许久时，她却总是受不住一波又一波的浪潮，先一步沉沉睡过去。而中尉说好的在床上讨债，也从来没付诸实施过。她之所以知道，是因为一次睡得半梦半醒时，迷迷糊糊看见法芮尔坐在床边，缓慢而安静地将剩余的欲望尽数发泄出去。那时，中尉闭着眼睛，眉目间清冷依旧，似乎毫无情欲，只是高潮时屏住呼吸紧咬下唇，几秒过后一切都松懈下来。

连手冲都如此隐忍不言，是为了不吵醒她？还是中尉性格使然？无论如何，这都像是法芮尔的作风。一时之间，很多情绪涌上心头，最后都汇成一个想法：为了满足法芮尔，她必须更加努力地强身健体。

从那以后，她开始意识到，法芮尔对自己的欲望，远比她展现出来的多得多。若是能给她更多机会，她真想像个发现宝藏的探险者一样一直挖掘下去。

比如现在。

安吉拉摘掉眼镜，重新将一些散落的发丝扎紧，随后便走上前去，慢慢跪在法芮尔身前。不出意料，中尉吓了一跳，急忙弯腰想把她扶起来，但是安吉拉摸到裤头上的右手微微用了点劲儿，法芮尔身形一僵，不得不重新坐回去。

“好了，我只有一刻钟时间，速战速决吧。”安吉拉压下突突直蹦的心跳，故作镇静，摆出公事公办的架势，动作利落地拉开裤链，掏出法芮尔胀大的硬物，神情漠然地张口含住。

攻势来得太突然，法芮尔猛地仰起身子，捏紧了拳头，细细感受那温热的唇舌是如何里里外外将肉棒舔弄了一轮。这是太久没有享受过的待遇，她后腰发软，感觉很快就要射了。

千钧一发之际，安吉拉似乎早有准备，及时将颤动的肉柱吐出，用右手轻轻撸动着，混杂唾液与体液的天然润滑将肉棒弄得湿湿嗒嗒。她抬眼看去，法芮尔的眼神已经开始迷离。

“要射的时候……”她伸舌挑弄了一下前段，“伸手按着我，好吧？不然一会儿太难清理了。”

没有回音，但她感觉到法芮尔温暖的手掌摸到了她耳后。她扬了扬嘴角，重新将肉棒含进去，纤细的五指圈住底端用力，比之前含得更深。

只是简单的吸吮，她就听见法芮尔的呼吸更加沉重了，还像以往一样，低声轻喊她的名字。即便这种状况下法芮尔的持久力远不如前，她也依然不敢托大，估摸着时间差不多了，便手口并用，刺激中尉下腹的敏感点，直到一股热流涌进她口中。

久违的，甜涩呛喉的滋味，生理反应促使她吐出还在射精的肉棒，轻轻咳嗽。待到面颊感受到液体的温热，她才意识到法芮尔并未像约定好的那样，让她吞下所有白浊。

“法芮尔……唔——”她的话语被擦面的湿巾捂了下去，一时难以发声。

法芮尔很快将射在安吉拉脸上的精液擦干，将她扶起来，伸手整理那些凌乱的刘海。安吉拉握住她的手，困惑的眼神早已将疑问抛出。

“没那个必要，深喉很不舒服的。”中尉声音喑哑，似乎还在极力压抑着什么，“弄脏的地方很少，我一会儿清理干净再走，你去忙吧。”

“抱歉……本来约好了……”安吉拉留恋地爱抚着法芮尔坚毅的面庞，慢慢靠近想要吻上去，自己藏在工作服下的腿心早已发软，淌出的爱液必定濡湿了内裤。

去他的实验研究，她多想将中尉压在沙发上，脱掉那件该死的T恤，摸着法芮尔紧致平坦的腹肌，用下身紧紧缠着那勃发的肉柱骑乘好几个回合，现在，立刻，马上。

“齐格勒博士！齐格勒博士！请速到3号实验室！请速到3号实验室！”

响彻走廊的刺耳广播声击碎了所有妄想，还是法芮尔低头亲吻了博士，柔声劝她赶紧回去工作。

“那……我实验一做完就来找你……”

“好，我就在宾馆等你，明天下午之前我不会有任务的。”

“好！”安吉拉最后回吻了一下法芮尔，便风风火火地跑出办公室，生怕再迟疑个几秒就走不成了。

等到博士的脚步声走远了，法芮尔才松懈下来，缓慢回到沙发上，低头看着再次凸起的裤头出神。最初只是不愿让博士太难受，所以没有做深喉，但始料未及的是，射了安吉拉一脸的画面却让她更加性奋，单是不经意瞄一眼，半软的肉棒便再次挺立。法芮尔算是用尽了所有理智才没有回应安吉拉的亲昵，否则两人早已滚到沙发上翻云覆雨了。

但现在的状况依然相当难耐，法芮尔无论怎样转移注意力，脑海的画面永远会停在安吉拉为她口的那一幕。肌肤相亲发出的暧昧声响，明明做着色气的事情却无比淡漠的神情，还有紧紧扒在她胯下的微凉指尖……她根本不敢闭眼，否则曾经流连床榻的香艳场景就会尽数涌上来，只会让下身硬得更疼。

法芮尔摇摇头，盯着地板尝试放空自己，却意外发现浅色的瓷砖上沾染了几滴需要清理的“偷情罪证”。于是安吉拉眯着眼抹去嘴角白浊的画面再次浮现在眼前，她无奈地解开裤子，握住无法软下去的肉棒撸动起来。

即便是独处，法芮尔也很少因自慰这种事而过分失态，几声粗重的呻吟与略微绷紧的表情已是极限。但今日，她没有忍住，在临近攀顶的边缘，呢喃着安吉拉的名字。

也许，在她古板严肃且乏善可陈的人生中，安吉拉是唯一的亮色，也是所有的意外。只有在她身边，法芮尔才会萌生许多无意义却让人暖心的念想，牵手也好，拥抱也好，亲吻也好，哪怕只是散着步一起傻笑，她也觉得特别高兴。

还有……在床上的时候……

想到这里，法芮尔拖地的动作一顿，摇头笑了笑，连自己都觉得不可思议。

她年少从军，部队里的战士大多数都对床笫之欢心心念念，唯有她意兴阑珊，可以在宿舍一边听室友大谈情爱史一边面无表情地啃着面包。队伍驻扎异乡时，她甚至对前来告白的异族少女说出“对不起我要去巡逻”这种不解风情的话，一度被战友传为笑谈。

转眼间，她满了三十岁，那年正好晋升中尉，母亲带上一伙同僚为她庆祝。席间艾玛莉上尉借着酒劲儿随口问她，难道要这样一直单身下去吗？她默默呷了一口啤酒，有些失神地望向远处，艰涩开口，我想，我可能的确不适合……

她的话没有说完，因为前方舞蹈区有个爽朗大笑的金发姑娘吸引了她的所有注意。那是她第一次见到安吉拉，而博士对此毫不知情。她也从未告诉过安吉拉，正是那双在所有庸俗射灯的笼罩下仍然散发着璀璨光芒的眼瞳，使她彻底坠入了爱河。

那一刻她平淡无波的心湖刹那间便掀起了滔天巨浪，然而无人知晓。

安吉拉曾对她说，她的心事与情绪实在隐藏得太好，若非偶然在更衣室撞破她收藏了自己的照片，她的单身生涯可能不止三十年那么久。对于这个话题，木讷的中尉一时也不知如何作答，只是挠着头脸红。作为一个毫无恋爱经验的无趣之人，她的确没有追求安吉拉的勇气，倒不如说，她能在孤独漫长的人生里遇到一个真正喜欢的人，已经实属幸运了。

而且喜欢的人竟然也喜欢自己，她上辈子一定拯救过全世界。

但真正让她猝不及防的是安吉拉所说的下一句，我知道你的水只能烧到40度，但是没关系，剩下的60度我来给你补上就好啦。

她只觉心头涌起的热意快要冲破胸膛，张开口却什么也说不出，只好低头吻住安吉拉，固执地将她心爱的姑娘锁在怀里，像只死守宝藏的巨龙。

那句说不出口的话，她相信安吉拉能切身体会得到。

【在床上，我能为你燃烧到100度，直到你再也受不住。】

后记

被论文搞得头痛欲裂，回来摸鱼开个小车。  
以后大概都写这种可以一气呵成的小片段了。  
只需要脑海有个场景构建就行。  
守望已经很久没玩了，中途发生了太多事，  
只希望自己还能继续喜欢双飞组吧。  
法鸡对我来讲象征了很多意义，  
是我想成为却无法成为的人，有可能添加了过多的私设，  
但在我的理想中，她就是我笔下的样子。  
我所有得不到的幸福，都寄托在角色身上了。  
哪天暴雪要是出了法鸡的角色电影，再喊我回去看吧。


End file.
